


gifted

by jasminetea



Series: the wine and the women, the bedroom hymns [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Smitten Erik, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: A quiet moment on the couch.





	gifted

Charles must be uncomfortable, lying on the couch at that angle. But when Erik tries to untangle himself from Charles' limbs so he can move him to bed, or at the very least have the whole couch to lie on, Charles makes sleepy sounds of protest. And Erik, although he'll never say it, can't say _no_ to Charles easily.  
  
Charles pushes his face further into Erik's shirt, his fists holding tightly to the fabric. Erik strokes the back of his hair, wondering how he got Charles, full of life and the sort of bravery that's so hard to come by, in his arms sleeping safely and deeply. That sort of trust is humbling, and Erik can only hope he can live up to it, despite all of Emma's terrible advice.  
  
He pulls Charles further up, placing his hands in the soft space of flesh between pelvis and ribs, so his leg doesn't dangle off the edge anymore. Charles proceeds to hook his cold ankles under Erik's, and Erik sighs. He reaches between the couch's crevices, searching for the remote. Finding it, he shuts the TV off. He tries to slide the remote on the ground, somewhere neither of them will step in the morning.  
  
With the slow static murmur of the television gone, it's just Charles' breathing and the slow pulse of his rib cage against his own, the way their scents are almost the same, almost unnoticeable now. Erik likes it this way, with no one to tell who's the alpha, who's the omega; it's a private secret for the two of them.  
  
"I love you, you know," Erik murmurs. He thinks he can feel Charles' small smile as he clings closer to Erik in whatever strange and wonderful dream he's in.  
  
Erik runs a fingertip down the dip of Charles' spine. Charles shivers pleasantly, and Erik closes his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't wanna wait for me to post the rest? Read the whole thing on the kink meme: https://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=18567932#t18567932


End file.
